A Change in thought
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Tony and Ziva don't know each other but are both in love with each other. TIVA! Bad summary. PLEASE read! Rated T for safety
1. In Love

**About Ziva and Tony a Tiva story please review. The italicized writing is Ziva's thought, and the normal writing is what is really happening. And bold italicized writing is what Tony is thinking and the regular writing following the bold italicized is what is happening with Tony. **

_I want something permanent, something real. Is that to hard to ask for? I have been told many times that it isn't a lot to ask for but sometimes I am not sure._ My name is Ziva David, I have fallen in love. Funny right me Ziva David, crazy ninja killer, but yes I fell in love but he doesn't even know me. And I don't even know his name.

_**I have found the girl for me. That's right no more one night stands. I saw her in the park. Beautiful golden body, dark brown curly long hair, I heard her on the phone and she has a accent. She is very exotic. And now the love of my life, funny thing is I don't even know her name and she doesn't know mine. **_My name is Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo Jr., I usually sleep with one girl one night and another girl the next night. But that has stopped since I have fallen I in love. And guess what I am going to do tomorrow. Ill be at the park to actually meet that beautiful women.


	2. The Park

**Hello everyone I am sorry to say that this will be my last update for a while and that I am going on vacation and wont be back for two weeks. But I apologize. And I am sorry that this is so short.**

_I am hoping to see the man again, the one that I have fallen for maybe ill be brave enough to go talk to him. Or I could just jog by like I usually do. I am a ninja why cant I just go talk to a handsome guy? _Today like any other I get up and dress in my morning running attire and jog out my front door down to the park. The good thing about the park is that there is a cement track that ovals around the entire park. He is usually running as well.

_**Today I am going to do it, I am going to run along side the beautiful women and talk to her maybe even ask her on a date. **_I get dressed in my gym clothes and I jog from my apartment to the park and start to jog around the track. Up ahead I see a streak of gold and brown and I know that it is my true love and I sprint to catch up to her.


	3. Meeting

**I am back. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

_**I see her, jogging like a pro. Her muscle tone is amazing. **_I jog behind her quietly until I get the courage to jog next to her. I finally decide to do it and I keep her pace. Then out of the blue I say, "Hello, my name is Anthony Dinozzo Jr. but you can call me Tony. What is your name? I was just baffled about how beautiful and exotic she was because when she replied and said that her name was Ziva David I sorta collapsed in the middle of the track.

_For about twenty minutes my mystery man has been running behind me. _Then all of a sudden he starts to jog next to me and actually keep up. He is even more handsome up close. And then to top it off his deep voice hummed in my ears as he told me his name and I answered, the only problem I answered and he fell. So I take the liberty of picking this beautiful man up and carrying him to my car and taking him to my apartment. Ok so I know that taking him to the place that I live was probably not the best thing to do under the circumstances but he was so darn cute and sweet and I really don't like hospitals much less taking someone to one. So I saved him and myself the trouble of a trip to the hospital. I take him inside and lay him on my couch, then I leave to make dinner so that when he wakes up he can eat. I also place some pain killers on the table with a glass of water. About the time that dinner is finished he wakes up and I walk in on him taking the pills and trying to figure out where he is. He starts to look around real scared like and I say "don't worry you are safe". He looks up at me and smiles then thanks me. "You must be very hungry, I have made some dinner." "Thank you Ziva", is all he says. Wow he remembered.


End file.
